baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
2005 Topps Cracker Jack Baseball
2005 Cracker Jack was a baseball card set produced by Topps. It was the second Retro set produced by Topps that was based on the classic Cracker Jack sets of early 20th century. Distribution Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery The base set of 200 cards plus an additional 50 short prints make up the 250 card master set. Cards 196-218 feature prospect and rookies. Cards 219-229 feature players from the St. Louis Cardinals team that went to the World Series in 2004. Cards 230-240 feature players from the Boston Red Sox team that won the World Series in that year. Short Prints The 50 short prints are a mix of variations on base cards and regular short prints. Short Printed cards were inserted 1 per 3 packs: NNO Josh Beckett 1 David Wright 3 Alex Rodriguez (Fielding) 4 Victor Martinez 6 Bobby Crosby 11 Aaron Rowand 13 Zack Greinke 21 Carl Crawford 26 Daniel Cabrera 30 Adrian Beltre 31 Chipper Jones 41 Matt Lawton 51 Eric Gagne 56 John Buck 60 Mark Prior (Portrait) 71 Cesar Izturis 75 Melky Cabrera (M.Cabrera #198 not a SP) 75 Gary Sheffield 84 Craig Wilson 85 Johan Santana (Portrait) 106 Khalil Greene 110 Miguel Tejada 111 Johnny Estrada 112 Ronnie Belliard 126 Mark Buehrle 135 Michael Young 135 Ian Kinsler 146 Ryan Drese 151 Paul Konerko 156 Chase Utley 164 Landon Powell (L.Powell #207 is not a SP) 166 Mark Loretta 176 Casey Kotchman 181 Nick Swisher 186 Chris Burke 191 Joey Gathright 196 Angel Guzman 201 Ian Kinsler 206 James Jurries 211 Chris Denorfia 216 Steve Doetsch 221 Edgar Renteria (Red Sox) 221 Edgar Renteria (Cardinals) 225 Scott Rolen 226 Larry Walker 228 Mike Matheny (Cardinals) 231 Johnny Damon 235 David Ortiz 236 Pedro Martinez (Mets) 236 Pedro Martinez (Red Sox) Parallel Sets As with the previous year's set, several different mini parallels were seeded into packs at an overall rate of 1 per pack. The Red mini cards were the base parallels and were seeded 1 per pack while short prints were inserted at 1:20 hobby and retail. The short prints are the same as the base set. The mini stickers were also seeded 1 per pack with the short prints inserted at a rate of 1:20 hobby and retail. The short prints are the same as the base set. The Blue minis were inserted 1:75 hobby and retail packs and were serial numbered out of 50. There are no short prints in this set. The Grey minis were inserted 1:151 hobby and 1:150 retail packs and were serial numbered out of 25. There are no short prints in this set. The White mini parallels were numbered 1/1 and were seeded 1:3763 hobby and 1:3813 retail packs. Insert Sets Along with the mini parallels two different relic sets and two different autograph sets were also inserted. Overall rate of GU/AU cards was about 2 per hobby and secret surprise boxes. 1 2 3 Strikes You're Out! Relics *1-2-3 Strikes Relics Checklist and Gallery A six card set inserted into packs at an overall rate of 1:204 retail or hobby packs. The cards feature major league pitchers, but 4 of the 6 players are not stars. Autographs *Autographs Checklist and Gallery An 11 card set featuring on card autographs of some baseball's hottest players. The cards are in two groups, an A group serial numbered to 25 and a B group serial numbered to 50. Secret Surprise Mini Autographs *Secret Surprise Autographs Checklist and Gallery A 21 card set that was split into six different groups. Only 100 copies of each Group A card were produced (according to Topps), but the cards are not serial numbered. Take Me Out to the Ball Game Relics *Take Me Out to the Ballgame Checklist and Gallery The main game used insert set of the 2005 Cracker Jack set was the Take Me Out to the Ball Game Relics. An 84 card set featuring bat, uniform and jersey peices of major league players were inserted at an overall rate of 1:16 hobby and retail packs. See Also *2004 Topps Cracker Jack Baseball Category:Baseball Card Sets Category:2005 Baseball Card Sets Category:Topps Retro Baseball Card Sets